


A Kiss from a Guitarist

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1st year Koga, 2nd Year Rei, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: Koga saw the figure on top of the stage as the wickedly cool rockstar he always aspired to be. He was inspired and wanted Rei to teach him how to play the guitar like a pro. His feelings of admiration are soon turned into love.





	A Kiss from a Guitarist

In front of the stage of Yumenosaki High, the loud roars and cheers erupted from the crowd as a thrilling performance was occurring. The sound of a guitar was emitting with the sound ripping through the crowd. 

The booming noises of the music and voices were becoming an annoyance to Koga. He could hear them from all the way in the music room. He wanted to see what all the commotion was about so he rushed his way outside. He cursed under his breath and busted his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving his way through. For what seemed like an eternity, he was finally right in front of the stage. 

Koga got a better view of the tall figure playing the guitar and gazed his eyes upon the guitar player’s silky black hair and punk styled outfit. He examined the way he played and his technique. The player's skill was like no other. He was strumming the strings on his guitar, playing like there was no tomorrow. 

Koga was completely mesmerized by his performance. He found himself looking right into his crimson eyes. His heart stopped once the guitar player returned his gaze for a split second, locking eyes with him then quickly looking away. Was he staring too much? How the fuck would he even know? No way. No way in hell would someone this cool would look at him. Not out of all the other faces in the audience. But Koga couldn't shake off the feeling that he really did look at him.

There was an exotic aura radiating from him. Along with his wildness that completely drew the audience to him. He really did seem like a rockstar. The rockstar Koga aspired to be. His muse.

"Gyahahaha!” Koga snapped out of his thoughts once he heard chaotic laughter. “I’m Rei Sakuma, remember my name cuz I’m gonna carve it into each n every one of ya’s brains!” The guitarist shouted.

Rei Sakuma...... That was a name Koga would remember.

｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡

A few day's after Rei's performance, Koga still had him fully on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how skillful he was at playing the guitar and how attractive he looked. 

He saw a familiar figure walk toward the exit of the school gates. Koga immediately recognized him and couldn’t contain his excitement.

"Sakuma-senpai!" Koga called out while rushing over to him. 

"Huh?” Rei turned around to face the other boy. “Who are ya? A fan? I've never seen ya around." 

"I saw your perform here a few days ago. You were so cool! Teach me how to play guitar like that!" Koga’s eyes sparkled.

"Heh, so you are a fan. I don't know 'bout that, kid. I don’t just teach anyone. Ya better show me what ya got first." 

"Yeah! I'll show ya what I got n I'll prove to ya that I'm worth teachin’!" 

“I guess I can help ya out. Meet me in the music room tomorrow, okay?” Rei smiled. 

“Alright~ I won’t disappoint, senpai!”

Rei patted Koga's head, his hand ruffling through his hair. 

“H-Hey! S...Stop that!” Koga pouted.

“You're just like a little puppy.” Rei chuckled.

“H-Huh? I’m not a puppy! I’m a wolf!” 

｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡

The next day, Koga and Rei were in the music room together. 

“I think everythin’ else is fine but I can’t get this one note right.....” Koga groaned.

“Here.... let me show ya.” Rei came behind Koga, took his hand into his own, and guided him to the guitar strings. 

“H-Hey!” Koga exclaimed, blushing. His heart was beating rapidly. “Ah..... I think I got it!” 

“Ya sure are a fast learner.” Rei praised. “Reminds me of how I used to be.”

“R-Really?!” Koga said, excitedly. “Um.... that doesn’t make me happy or anythin’!”

Rei laughed. 

｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡

A month has passed by of practicing together. Koga and Rei saw each other pretty often. Koga’s feelings of admiration toward the 2nd year seemed to grow stronger. 

”Hehehe~ I’ve gotten wayyyy better at playin’. You’re gonna be knocked outta the park once ya hear this, Sakuma-senpai!” 

“Alright, let’s hear it.” Rei insisted.

Koga grabbed his guitar and played. Rei has his eyes on his finger movements and listened to the tune. He really has gotten better due to Rei’s teaching. After he finished playing, he looked up at Rei with bright eyes, curious to know what he thinks.

“Ya really have gotten better. That’s expected of my puppy~” He patted his head.

“Ahh..... why do ya keep doin’ that?!” Koga pouted. 

“Hahaha,” Rei laughed. “It’s cuz you’re so adorable!”

Koga growled at him.

“Since you’ve done so well, I’ll give ya a reward.” Rei said.

“S-Sakuma-senpai, ya don’t have to do that~” 

Rei hummed and leaned close into Koga's face. “Hmm.... but I want to.” 

Koga felt himself heat up and his face turned red. "Gah! S....Sakuma-senpai?!" He stammered.

Rei smirked and leaned in even closer. So close that their noses were touching. He noticed that Koga was extremely flustered but didn’t try to move away so Rei made his move. 

He placed his lips onto Koga’s and kissed him. Koga was surprised but he kissed him back and pulled him closer. 

Without a doubt, Koga had strong feelings for the other boy but he wasn’t sure of what they were. Was it admiration or love? For sure he admired his senpai but he didn’t know why his heart would beat so fast whenever Rei got close to him or why he would stay up late thinking about him. Maybe it really was love. 

After a while, they pulled away from the kiss.

Koga could feel Rei’s awaiting crimson eyes staring at him. The eyes that captivated him from the start. The eyes he was mesmerized by. 

"Ah, S-Sakuma-...senpai.....” Koga trailed off. “Your eyes..... are cool." He murmured, face still red. 

"Haha, you’re so cute, puppy~” He chuckled and kissed his nose. 

“S....Stop... I ain’t cute! Quit teasin’ me....” Koga buried his face into his senpai’s chest.

“Koga,” Rei said in a serious tone that had Koga looking up at him. “I love you.”

Koga was surprised by those three words. The words he would never thought his idol would say to him. He was at a loss of words. 

“Koga?” 

Koga grabbed his shoulders and smashed his lips onto Rei’s. This time around, Rei was wide-eyed and surprised. Especially because he didn’t expect Koga to initiate. Koga pulled away from Rei, with both of their faces blushing a bright red. 

“I....love you too..... Will ya stay here with me?” Koga asked.

“Of course.” Rei hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> IG: @riotkoga


End file.
